Meeting of the two
by wandering priestess
Summary: What happens when a noble woman and an Inu Youkai met and fall in love?
1. Default Chapter

We the author's own nothing to due Inu Yasha. We are not sure of the name of Inu Yasha's mother so we made one up. Also we refer to a lot of olden Japanese terms their meaning will be at the bottom of each chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
 Green buds of the new season surrounded the traveling group upon the road to Kyoto. A simple peasant dress adorned Natsuya and her attendant Mitsune. The two were traveling in disguise on the pilgramige6 to protect to noble woman's safety.

            "Mistress, shall we rest soon?" Mistune asked.

            Natsuya lifted her hand up to the sky to determine the sun's position. 

            "Soon Mistune, we can travel a few more ri." 

            Loud yelling burst from behind them. A large disruption of men was screaming at something above them. Natsuya grabbed Mistune and brushed her to the road side. An immense shadow drifted across the trees. The two frightened women looked up. High above the tress a white, massive being was rising away in the sky. Natsuya recognized the form of a dog as it flew from her sight.

            A horde of armored soldiers approached the tow pilgrims. One of the stepped forward and addressed them.

            "Are you Ladies unharmed?" He asked.

            Natsuya's noble status shoe slightly through in her reply. "We are unharmed, what was that creature your soldiers were calling to?" 

            "The man was slightly agitated. He shifted his swords slightly. "A youkai Madame. A persistently devious one. It has form of both man and demon. My daimyo is at war with the heathen." 

            "Are these roads too dangerous captain-san for my acquaintance and I to finish our pilgrimage to Kyoto?" Natsuya asked.

            He looked at the two women in front of him. The one addressing him, he could tell was not of the simple life though dress like it. Her pale skin and unflawed beauty of her form spoke against her attempted disguise. Only the girl beside her fitted the peasant look. He knew she was of some noble house in birth.

            "These lands are hostile- may I know of your names mistresses?"

            Caught on the spot, Natsuya choose the name of her old nurse. "Midoriko and this is my sister Sasuki." The younger girl gave a slight bow.

            He returned the gesture and spoke.

            "I am Kenji. Head of Guards for Lord Ishitamobi. You young ladies are in need of shelter for the night. There are not lodgings for many ri and it is too dangerous to continue this night."

            Natsuya recognized the Daimyo's name. She was betrothed to his eldest son, Hitoshi. Natsuya never met the lord or his son and did not wish to now. He was well known for his excessive love of pillowing and many other dishonorable indulgences. 

            "My companion and I are thankful for your offer but do not wish to intrude-"

            "You would stay in the local village and not the Daimyo's castle. He has many distinguished guest there and it would be impossible to accompany you there."

            Considering their alternative of spending the night in the war-torn area, the two consented to the offer.

            "The offer is greatly appreciated Kenji-san. Sasuki and I shall take you offer of lodging. We greatly thank your kindness."  Natsuya bowed in great appreciation. Her tied up hair moved forward on her head as she did so, revealing the pale beauty of her neck.

            Kenji looked quickly away trying to avoid being indecent of the two women in front of him. He then proceeded to direct them to the near village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A **ri** is approximately 2.44 miles but we used the term ri to make is sound better. 

  
Read it. Review it. Like it. Hate it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. And once again Inu Yasha is the work of Rumiko Takahashi.

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It was a fair sized "village" that Kenji led them to. Kenji had dismissed most of his men and he, himself was directing Natsuya and Mistune.

            They stopped at a fair sized dwelling with the name "The Blossom Beneath." On the banner near the door. 

            "My apologies Ladies but I must leave you. I am good friends with the owner of the inn so do not worry about anything." Kenji said with a bow as he left the two women on their own. At that moment a woman exited the inn and bowed before them.

            "Are you two Ladies spending the night?" She asked politely. Mistune looked over at Natsuya, who nodded.

            "Hai, we are. We are very tired so if you would be so kind as to show us to our room we would like to get so rest." Natsuya answered. 

            The woman nodded and lead the way to a very clean room after the two had removed their dust covered thongs. She opened the door and allowed the girls to enter the room before closing it behind them. The floor was covered in soft tatamis, the ceiling was polished cedar and the shoji screens allowed the fading light to filter in pleasantly. Natsuya walked to the middle of the room, her feet enjoying the softness. After she had sated herself upon one of the cushions Mitsune followed her example.

            This is lovely isn't mistress?" Mitsune said as she rested her feet, sore from many days of walking.

            "Hai it is Mitsune. Now remember that in the presence of Kenji or anyone else I am Midoriko and you are my younger sister Sasuki." Natsuya answered. Mitsune nodded, she was about to saw something with there was a quiet knock.

            "Come in." Natsuya said.  

            The screen opened and a child placed a tray inside, stepped inside, slid the screen shut, picked up the tray and carried it over to them.

            "Kenji-sama sent as a message telling us all our services were paid for." The child explained as she sat the tray down. There were bowls of vegetables, rice and paper-thin slices of fish. There was also warm, pale green cha. 

            "Thank-you and please tell Kenji-san that his hospitality is greatly appreciated." Natsuya said. The child nodded and left.

            "Shall we eat now or later?" Mitsune asked quietly, eyeing the food. Natsuya picked up a pair of chopsticks.

            "Now of course." She answered happily. 

            The food quickly disappeared as did the cha. As Natsuya let her meal digest Mitsune took to exploring the room in which they were staying. Just off the main room was a smaller room where two futons were prepared for sleeping. Placed on the clean sheets were towels, robes and clean tabi and thongs. 

            "A bath would be grand would it not be?" Natsuya said as she looked over Mitsune's shoulder.

            "Yes Mistress it would." Mitsune answered. 

            Natsuya entered the room and motioned for Mitsune to follow her. Soon the two were dressed in the soft white robes, their long hair unbound. Natsuya's hung almost to her feet while Mitsune's was mid-back length. Without the peasant clothing Natsuya looked like what she was, noble, so for safety Mitsune checked to make sure the hallway was clear before the left their room. Thankfully the bath-house was empty. Mitsune took her place as Natsuya's attendant, washing her hair and body not once but many times, removing days of dirt and grime. While Natsuya was soaking Mitsune tended to herself.

            "A bath is truly a gift from the Gods." Natsuya sighed. 

            Mitsune nodded as she enjoyed she warmth.

            The steam of the bath rose and circled as the two maidens wrapped only in towels exited the bath-house for the hot springs. Being on the outside of the small village, there was no real need for screens to block the springs other than to separate the men's from the women's. 

            Natsuya enter the spring first, relaxing as soon as she sat down. Mitsune followed. She may have been the last one in but she was the first to speak.

            "Natsuya-danna, what do you think of Kenji-sama?" Natsuya gave her a look at the mentioning of the name.

            "He was polite, but I did not enjoy his presence." 

            Mitsune inquired as to why.

            "He unnerved me; the feeling her gave off was like those men women speak of when they are at court."

            "Aside from your dislike of him mistress, he seemed quite enthralled with you." 

She received another dirty look from Natsuya.

            "The attentions are not shared."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            *          *          *          *          *

  
From off in the distance behind brush and greenery, stood a youkai watching. A large repulsive looking creature was watching them. Drool and other fluids were dripping from him. An immensely offensive odor was about him. He smiled upon the sight of the half-naked women before him.

            They were delectable to his eyes. He checked out to see of they were easy prey. Barely another soul was around, he planned to go forth and devour the lovely forms before him.

            Another bather appeared, making Natsuya and Mitsune change the topic of their conversation. The woman who joined them was about their age. Her hair was loosely tied back, and one could tell it was waist length when free.

            "Konban'wa!" She said overly too happy for that time of night, Natsuya could see the flush of sake in her cheeks. Her and Mitsune returned the greeting.

            "Are you two the honored guests of Kenji-sama?" asked the woman. 

"We are here at the gracious hospitality of him." Natsuya replied.

The intoxicated woman's face lit up, she brightly smiled.

            "Ahh! Ano! Kenji-sama is in the tea house." Her eyes were starry and she was immensely happy. "He is by himself, possible awaiting companionship." 

            Natsuya and Mitsune beheld looks of personal torment of being bear this woman. The two exchanged glances signaling their leave of the springs.

            They prepared to leave, when a sudden smell of rancid flesh filled their noses. Quickly glancing at the lady in the spring, she herself returned the look to them. Loud crashing of branches brought their attention to an immensely grotesque demon heading towards them.

            "Aiiii!" Youkai!" Mitsune screamed. The drunk was just screeching. Natsuya grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled themselves towards the bath-house. 

            At that instant the form of Kenji- donning only a loin-cloth and sword in hand sped by them. Natsuya's stomach turned over at the sight. The demon now made the spring run red with the blood of the drunk woman. Her screams were silenced when he ripped her throat out. By the time Kenji arrived the bust of the woman was nothing but a red ruin.

            The demon was gorging itself, while molesting the corpse. As it was distracted by eating, Kenji sliced through the spinal cord, paralyzing it. 

            At the last moments before paralysis, the demon swung its arms. Kenji was missed, making him able to fully sever the spinal cord and head.

            The body jerked in the immense pool of blood its death created. Kenji was drenched in the creature's fluids and thicker things. He moved from the corpse towards Natsuya and Mitsune.

            Blood dripped behind him as he walked. Mitsune was holding her hand to her mouth upon the sight. The fresh pieces of carcass on Kenji moved and he headed towards them.

            "Are you ladies alright?" He asked. 

            Suddenly Mitsune's stomach gave out and its contents now dripped off Kenji.

            Natsuya smiled internally at the sight, but put on a look of concern.

            "I am sorry Kenji-san! Gomen nasai! Sasuki is weak when it comes to blood." She comforted her friends, who had a serious look of sickness to her.

            Kenji looked down at the mess which now covered his body. He had just got out of the bath too.

            It is alright. I have seen men do worse things and lesser sights." He said.  He told them to go clean themselves and take rest for the rest of the night and he would come see them in the morning.

            Natsuya eagerly did so.

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read it. Review it. Hate it. Like it.


End file.
